dear syaoran
by blue-eyed angel
Summary: Typical S+S story line: Syaoran left Japan without confessing his love to Sakura... Now she's got a boyfriend who just wont leave her alone... s+s r+r and yes it has a happy ending!!!
1. the letters

This is my first CCS story so be nice Hope you enjoy! I'm a total fan of S+S so of course that's what I'll write about. I have also written some digimon fanfics so please check them out too. I plan on writing a lot of CCS and digimon fics. Oh and I'm so sorry I can't write fight scenes. PS-- all in Syaoran's POV  
  
  
Dear Syaoran  
  
Syaoran had been away from Japan for 5 years now and was yearning to return. He still never revealed his feelings to Sakura. By now she probably would have forgotten her feelings even if she had any for me. He thought to himself. Boy was he wrong. Every week he had received letters from Sakura and Tomoyo, but then Sakura stopped suddenly.  
"Master Li, sorry to interrupt the training but there's an urgent letter here for you from Japan." unknown to Li this certain letter contained valuable information as to why Sakura had stopped writing.  
Wei handed Syaoran the letters. One was from Eriol the other from Tomoyo. He opened Eriol's first and was shocked at what was written. Almost as soon as he had started to read he started to run, grabbing a few letters along the way, to the front hall tearing open the door and rushing as fast as his legs would carry him to the airport. All the while reading the first letter.  
  
--First letter- 5 years ago just one day before Sakura stopped writing--  
  
Dear Syaoran,  
Sakura misses you terribly. But other than that she's great. I know she writes to tell you all this already so I wont bother you too much on that topic. Hey did you here? The new kid was trying to get Sakura to notice him. But she barely even noticed he was alive. Do you remember him? He arrived just shortly before you left. I have to go now so I'll write you later bye!  
Tomoyo  
  
That had been the last letter he received from Tomoyo before Sakura stopped writing him. As he read the second letter it all made sense. He read the second email  
  
--Next day- after Sakura stopped writing--  
  
Dear Syaoran,   
I know I shouldn't worry you but ever since yesterday when I wrote that letter, Sakura's behavior has changed drastically. I don't know what happened but she seemed normal (since you left) then something must have happened between school yesterday and today. If you know anything could you please tell me? She's stopped talking to me. Also last week that American boy (the new kid-Jacob) asked her out. Of course she said no. But today when he asked her again she said yes. I'm probably being paranoid but then again its Sakura I'm being paranoid about so... how's Hong Kong? Hope you return soon.  
Tomoyo.  
  
--Third letter-after second (chronological order)--   
  
Dear Syaoran,   
Hey! I know you probably either don't want to hear this or have already heard this but Sakura has a boyfriend! I'm not too happy because it's that no good American but if she's happy then... but in my eyes he's more like a master to her. He always seems to be where ever she is. She also seems to be spending les time with her friends and more time with him. I guess she likes him a lot. I was planning on having a sleepover for guys and girls to spend more time with them and change my opinion of him. If you were coming home I would have invited you. Hope you do return soon, Sakura would love it.  
Tomoyo.  
  
He had written a response to that letter telling Tomoyo the fact that Sakura wouldn't write to him...  
  
--Fourth letter...--  
  
Dear Syaoran,   
I never knew that she had stopped writing to you. She rarely talks to me anymore. I have noticed that she has become quiet, timid and has lost that cheerful sparkle in her eyes. I also don't remember the last time she truly smiled or even offered a fake one. She's turning into you when you first started here. It's like she's lost that fun loving, carefree little girl inside of her. Hopefully you return soon, because I know even though Jacob is her boyfriend you can make her smile again. By the way, truthfully, I don't like Jake. He is mean to all of Sakura's friends, including me. I believe he's the one who is causing Sakura to distance herself from us. Write back soon. Gotta go now, bye!  
Tomoyo.  
  
The rest of them seemed to be the same. They were all from Tomoyo about Sakura's behavior. He first letter he had received was from Eriol. It was a good thing he had opened it first because he would have gone crazy if he had read the second one before Eriol's:  
  
URGENT  
  
Dear Syaoran,   
You must return to Japan immediately. I have enclosed the plane ticket and have asked your mother to send you clothes later. She knows why. LEAVE NOW! Read Tomoyo's letter on the way to the airport. It will explain all.  
Eriol Hiiragizawa  
  
He was on the plane when he had started to read the letter from Tomoyo. Eriol had said that it explained why he was suddenly on a plane to Japan. He had opened the envelope and read the first letter. Paper clipped to the back was a bunch of other letters.  
  
  
Dear Syaoran,   
You must hurry back soon. Do you remember all those years ago when Sakura started to date Jake? I found out why she said yes the second time around. It's all in these letters. I was fed up with Sakura ignoring us and I went digging around to find out why she changed. Well I went into her diary last night and made a horrific discovery. She wrote these to you but never planned to send them. Please read them. I hope they will bring you back to Japan sooner.   
PS Eriol promised to send these so they would get there faster.  
Tomoyo.  
  
Syaoran unclipped the letters and read the first one.  
  
Dear Syaoran,  
I miss you so much. Even though you wont receive this letter or any more from me I still feel I need to write to tell you why. Last week that new kid asked me out. I said no because I didn't want to. When he asked why I wouldn't tell him. Why should I tell a total stranger that you love someone else when the one you love doesn't even know. Since you wont read this I'll write the name down. Syaoran. You are the one I love. But how I can never tell you after what happened. Well the new kid, Jake was angry I had turned him down without an explanation and whispered that I would regret it. He started sending me death threats and stuff. I didn't tell anyone because I thought he would leave me alone if I ignored it. But I was wrong. In fact he proved how wrong I was today in the park. I was walking home from school when he came up behind me and pulled me into the forest near the park. He said I would pay for humiliating him in front of the whole class. Then he slapped me. I was shocked more than hurt and I hit him back. But he was too strong. I think he has magic in him because he pinned me to the ground with a spell. I couldn't move. I felt so helpless. Then he started to kiss me...he...he touched me. I started to scream, tried to call you but he muffled me. I knew you wouldn't have come anyways. He made me feel so dirty. I wish I could put down exactly what he did with me but I am too ashamed. I know it was my fault because I should have stopped him. I had magic powers. It's my fault. He said if I told anyone what he did he would hurt them. That is why I can't write to you anymore. If I knew for sure you wouldn't be hurt then I would send this but I don't. I don't want you to get hurt for my mistakes.  
Sakura.  
  
Right at that moment he wanted so badly to hit something really hard. He was furious. At himself, for not being there to protect her, at Sakura for not believing he had enough power, but most of all at the source of the problem. Jacob. How dare he? I will make him pay. He vowed. Nobody hurts my cherry blossom and gets away with it. Nobody. He continued to read Sakura's letters.  
  
Dear Syaoran,  
You are like a second diary, only better. You're a real person yet you'll never know what I write. Jake asked me out again and I knew that if I didn't say yes he would hurt me. I wish you were here. You would have protected me. You always did. No one knows what happened except me and Jake. I think Tomoyo suspects something bad happened but she'll never fully know. I am helpless. He'll force me to do anything he wants until I'm nothing. Oh please return soon.  
Sakura.  
  
With each word Syaoran was getting angrier. There was only one letter left to read and this one was the worst. It was from a few days ago.  
  
Dear Syaoran,   
I wish I had told you how I felt all those years ago. If I had you might not have been in Hong Kong. You also might have been there to help me that day. I hope you haven't forgotten about me. I hope you do return soon. I know that I won't be able to take it anymore. Jake continuously beats me. If he keeps on doing that I'll die. I don't use my magic because I'm afraid that his powers are far beyond my own and he'll take them along with Kero and Yue. If they are harmed because of me I don't want to know what I'd do. Then Jake might move on to some other girl. This will probably be the last letter I write so I'll say good-bye. Hopefully someone finds these. I love you.   
Sakura.  
  
When he had finished the last letter he had arrived in Japan. He quickly stuffed the letters into his jean jacket pocket. He headed out not knowing what or who to expect.   
  
What will happen? Will he be able to reach Sakura in time? Can he stop Jake? So many questions and only I know the answers. I made this into two parts so I could put it up and finish it at the same time. The second part will be out tomorrow. Please review!  



	2. meeting jake

Yes this is the last part of my story, but I do have a plan for an epilogue where... now if I told you what happened you wouldn't need it. But it will be really good. But I will only put it up if I receive 10 or more reviews requesting it. Now on to part two... the LAST PART! THERE MIGHT BE A GOOD ENDING. But only if I get enough reviews! Ok.  
  
Dear Syaoran  
  
As he was looking around for someone familiar he heard a voice call his name from behind him.  
"Syaoran!" It was Tomoyo. He turned around and saw her an Eriol waiting for him by a limo.  
"Hurry." said Eriol solemnly as he neared. Syaoran knew what he meant. As the limo sped towards Sakura's house no one was talking. They came to a stop and Syaoran recognized the building. He was pushed out and left standing, glaring at the limo as it sped away. He knew they would spy on him. That wouldn't change. He climbed the steps and approached the door. As he reached a finger to the doorbell he saw his reflection in the window. Wow. I've changed a bit, haven't I? He thought to himself. He was only taller and older looking. But his hair was still unruly and his eyes still held that fierce glare they had when he was ten. I wonder how Sakura looks. Then he pressed the doorbell. Only too late did he remember Touya, as he opened the door.  
"Yes? Can I help you?" he asked. Luckily he didn't remember Syaoran.  
"May I please see Sakura?" Syaoran asked. "I'm a friend." he added for Touya's sake. "Sure. Come in. Hey kaijuu!! You have a visitor. He says he's a friend." Touya called up to his sister.  
"I am not a kaijuu." She countered but with less enthusiasm than Syaoran remembered.  
Touya left the house for work as Sakura was coming down the steps. She had her head hanging and she never looked up to see who it was.  
"What do you want?" she asked obviously expecting someone else.  
"You." Was all he replied. When she didn't recognize the voice as the one she was expecting she lifted her head to reveal sad eyes that were red from crying.  
"Who are you?" she asked. She was confused. She didn't recognize the teen in front of her. He was tall, dark and totally hot. But she didn't know who he was.  
"Syaoran." It was that one word that seemed to bring back the little girl he remembered. Her eyes started to sparkle and she jumped into his arms. When he pulled away there was a loud banging on her door. Sakura backed away and her eyes were suddenly filled with worry. Syaoran understood who it was. He reached into his pocket and showed her the letters he had gotten from Tomoyo.   
"It's going to be alright. I'll protect you. I love you." As soon as the last words were out of his mouth the door was opened with a bang.  
"Who the hell are you?" questioned the boy in the doorway. When he got no response he continued, "Get the hell away from my girlfriend." He shouted. He had only met Syaoran the week he left so he didn't recognize him. Syaoran was slowly gathering all the rage he had felt on the plane together.   
"No." he said plain and simple. Over the years he had learned to control his emotional outbursts. He wasn't going to lose his temper. But Jake was furious and didn't hide it.  
"WHAT??" He screamed. When he went for Sakura's arm Syaoran's caught his first.  
"I've been hearing 'complaints' about the way you've been treating my Ying Fa." And before he knew what hit him, Jake was on the floor holding his nose, which had blood pouring from it.   
"HEY!! You broke by dose!" he slurred.  
But Syaoran paid no attention to what the boy was saying. He walked up to him and picked him up by his shirt collar.  
"That was for threatening her." He punched him again in the gut. "That one is for touching her." He continued. Jake still had no clue who he was. Syaoran had masked his magic so that Jake would think he was weak and he was right. He only knew that Sakura had magic but also was oblivious to the existence of the Clow Cards.   
When he was thrown to the floor, Jake got up and concentrated on his energy. He called up a blazing, black fireball in his hand. But before he could throw it he had been blasted back through the doorway he came through. Nobody had seen it coming except Syaoran. He had learned to control the elements with his mind instead of through his sword.  
He walked through the door and approached Jake.  
"Don't even think about it." He whispered in his ear. But Jake was outraged. He threw a punch at Syaoran but missed terribly. Syaoran decided to use his powers to their fullest. "This," he said creating a fireball of his own. "Is for what you did to her five years ago."  
He aimed it at Jake and tossed it. It was deflected by a shield Jake had created. When he realized Syaoran had magical powers too, he started to lose his confidence. He knew Syaoran had to have had great power to hide it from others, but Jake was too arrogant to realize he might lose.   
Then he tried to attack Syaoran with a binding element. Bind was like wrapping the person up with duct tape, they couldn't move. He had reacted so fast Syaoran didn't have enough time to protect himself so he braced for the impact and was surprised to see that the attack had failed. He turned around to find out what had happened and saw Sakura standing in the doorway holding the sealing staff and a Clow Card.  
Shield.  
Syaoran gave her a grateful look and returned his thoughts to the battle.  
  
--Flashback--  
"Oof!" Syaoran exclaimed as he landed.  
Syaoran was lying at the feet of his sensei. He had been training hard all day and was losing his concentration.  
"Master Li, you must anticipate every move and plan ahead. That way you can be 2 steps ahead of your opponent. Or else you will never win your battles." Sensei had told him years ago...  
  
--End flashback--  
  
Syaoran remembered this and thought ahead. He seems to be out of control. He thought. The first person he's gonna attack is Sakura for blocking his attack. Sure enough he shot a binding attack at Sakura. But Sakura also anticipated this and used the jump card to get safely away. Syaoran used that moment to use the elements to stop Jake.   
"Element, water!" she shouted calling up an element and firing it at Jake. Then from behind him Sakura shouted,  
"Release and dispel, thunder!"   
She released the great thunder beast and electrocuted Jake. Unfortunately the blast didn't kill him, it only knocked him to the ground. As he shakily tried to get up both Syaoran and Sakura aimed a fire element attack at him. Luckily for him he got out of the way in time. He quickly composed himself before they could attack him again. He leapt to his feet and ran full speed at Sakura. He used his magic to grab her and he lifted her high in the air.  
"One wrong move and I slam her down." He warned Syaoran and from reading Sakura's letters he knew Jake wasn't bluffing and that he would kill Sakura without a second thought.  
"Ok what do you want?" he asked afraid for Sakura's safety.  
"I just want you to answer some questions." He replied keeping one eye on Sakura and the other on his newest rival. Without waiting for an answer he asked,  
"Who the hell are you? How come I've never seen you? How do you know Sakura?" he waited for Syaoran to answer.  
"My name is Li-kun, I just moved here, and me and Sakura were in the same class in grade 5. Any more questions?" he replied casting a worried glance at the spot in the sky that was Sakura.  
"Yeah. What are you doing here? With my girlfriend? Stay away from her." He warned. But Syaoran wasn't afraid of him. He saw Eriol in the bushes behind Jake and luckily Eriol understood Syaoran's train of thought because as soon as Syaoran had thought of a plan Eriol knew exactly what it was.  
"I came back because she was in trouble and I don't think she wants to be your girlfriend." He answered. Then added, "and you shouldn't be making threats to me."  
"Well I'm the one holding Sakura's life in my hands." He said looking Syaoran directly in the eyes. It was all he needed. With a slight nod of his head he shot all the elements at once at Jake. Eriol (who had regained his magic) had dashed up to where Sakura was in a flash and quickly got her free before Jake could slam her into the cold concrete sidewalk.  
When Jake realized what had happened he was furious and started to shoot energy blasts at anything and everything. Syaoran called his sword and ran up to him. Before Jake could hit Syaoran he had been stabbed and was dead in a matter of seconds. Then almost as fast as he had died he turned to dust and disappeared.  
Unfortunately before he died his last shot had gone wild and had hit Sakura fatally.  
Syaoran dropped his blood-covered sword and ran to Sakura's side. When he saw her side he nearly passed out from the sight. There was blood everywhere. Sakura's blood. She knew she would die in a matter of minutes.  
"Syao...Syaoran?" she said coughing up more blood.  
"Sakura I'm here. I'll get you to a hospital in a sec. Just hold on." He worriedly assured her as he started to pick her up and carry her to the nearest hospital. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't see him making it there in time to save her life. This time he couldn't plan ahead. Sakura stopped him from picking her up.  
"No. I'm not gonna make it there anyways so I want to die here." She said. Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?" she asked.  
"Yes. But I was too late. If only I had been here. If only I had told you a long time ago how I felt. I know I could have stopped him. He was draining your energy. Did you know that?" he asked "he was very weak."  
"Well if he was weak back then, you could help me prevent all this. You wanted to prevent all of this from happening, right?" she asked. She had been forming a plan as soon as he had told her Jake had been weak.  
"Of course." He replied.   
"Then could you do something for me?" she asked handing him a Clow card. Then she died. Syaoran took the card and immediately understood what he had to do. With tears streaming down his eyes he released the force of the card.  
  
The end.   
  
Well did you like? Only I know what card he released. Only I know how he fulfills Sakura's last request. Only I have the power to fulfill your request. If you really want to know what Sakura's last request was, if you really want to know what happens review and tell me!!!  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. the epilogue!!

Thank you for all the reviews. I love getting reviews. But there's some of you who want to kill me if I dont post the last part. I thought it would have been a lot more obvious. Also i've never seen any of the ccs movies. Here's the part you've all been waiting for!! Of course not too graphic, so... I hope you all enjoy it. I'm gonna get up the next part of my digimon story up soon. Luv ya if ya review~!! Enjoy  
  
EPILOGUE!!!  
  
" RETURN CARD, RELEASE AND DISPEL!! RETURN ME TO WHERE I WAS FIVE YEARS AGO!!" he shouted releasing the mighty spirit. In seconds he was back in Hong Kong 5 years earlier. He had been in the middle of a training session.   
"Please excuse me, sensei, but I must talk to mother now. Its an emergency." He pleaded with his teacher hoping he could convince his mother to let him go back to Japan and help Sakura in time.  
"Very well." His sensei replied with a look of knowing in his eyes. He understood. Syaoran jumped out and ran top speed to the room his mother had been in that day. He burst into the room.  
"M-mother." He stuttered out of breath. Before he could say anymore she interrupted him.  
"Yes Syaoran you must go back to Japan. I understand. Go now." She ushered him out. "Just make sure you tell the mistress your feelings before it's to late." She added before closing the door on a stunned Syaoran. How did she know? He thought to himself.  
~~  
As he stepped off the plane two familiar voices greeted him  
"Syaoran! I'm so glad your back!!" cried Tomoyo who bounded into his arms.  
"Yes." Said the other, which belonged to Eriol. "Your mother called us and told us you were returning on another business trip."  
"Sort of." He replied. He was glad they were able to greet him at the airport. Then he remembered Sakura's letter had said she was walking home from school.  
"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" he questioned.  
"We got out early. Sakura had detention for being late." Giggled Tomoyo.  
"How did you get here?" he asked hoping to hitch a ride to the park where Sakura was.  
"Oh, one of Tomoyo's bodyguards dropped us off. They're waiting outside if you want to hitch a ride." Offered Eriol. Syaoran nodded and they ran towards the car. As they got in Syaoran told her where to go.  
"Penguin Park, please. We need to hurry." When everyone had gotten in the lady headed towards the park at top speed.  
"Why are we going to Penguin Park?" asked Tomoyo.  
"Because my business is there." He replied. "You can come with me but I'll have to warn you to watch out." He added.  
"Oh ok. Good thing I brought my camera. I have a feeling something big is going to happen." Predicted Tomoyo, holding up her camera. Both Eriol and Syaoran sweatdropped. She'll never change will she? He thought to himself.  
~~  
When they arrived Syaoran dashed out towards the forest. He still had the letters. He barely noticed Tomoyo and Eriol had been trying desperately to catch up. He dashed into the forest and finally saw what he was looking for. Sakura and Jake.   
Sakura had just slapped him. He took out the letter and scanned it again. When he looked up Jake had already pinned her to the ground with his spell. Everything was happening like in the letter. He was now very close. Before Jake tried to kiss Sakura Syaoran pulled him off her and threw him to the ground. He glanced at Sakura. She had her eyes tightly shut and didn't notice what had happened. By then Eriol and Tomoyo had caught up. Tomoyo hugged Sakura shaking her out of her state of worry, and Eriol stood protectively in front of them both. Since part of Syaoran's mind was from the future he knew some of the stuff he was taught in training. He summoned his sword and fired all the elements at Jake who had just gotten up. He was shot into a tree. Syaoran ran up to him.  
"And this last one is for thinking you could beat me and for killing Sakura. This was her last request, and I'm not gonna lose her again." He whispered before he stabbed Jake in his chest. Just like before he turned to dust and was carried away by the wind.  
Sakura shakily got up with the support of Tomoyo and slowly walked to where Syaoran was sitting. He had tears streaming down his face.  
"Thank you for coming back and saving me." She whispered sheepishly into his ear.  
"You're welcome but it was your last wish before you died." He replied and handed her a card. With one look at the card she knew exactly what had happened.   
"How long did it last?" she asked.  
"Five years." That was all she wanted to know. She broke down into tears and collapsed into Syaoran's lap. He looked down at the girl and whispered into her ear.  
"Sakura. Before, I never told you and I held out for five years and told you when it was too late. But I wanted to tell you I love you." The sobbing girl just looked up at him in surprise. Then she grabbed him in a tight bear hug.   
"I love you, too." She whispered into his jacket.   
A few yards away a girl with a camera had been taping them entire time.  
"Oh how KAWAII!!" she exclaimed.  
  
  
  
The end for good!  
  
I hoped you liked that. It was my first card captor Sakura fanfic. There will be plenty more! Please review. I love reviews!!  



End file.
